The Journey After
by Sophie Hernando Carriedo
Summary: Lethuin is just a common elf who can only dream of Prince Legolas, but when they meet one night on a stroll they become quick friends. When Legolas is sent as a messenger for his father at the Council of Elrond he tells her he will come back, and Lethuin is concerned when he does not. When she has had enough of waiting for his return she takes matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my first story on fanfiction, but not my first story ever so dont go easy on me. Its a Lord of the rings fanfic with Legolas (*swoon*) and an OC named Lethuin. It's a pretty generic Legolas romance so don't expect too much from it. But I'll try to make it decent. Honesty is welcome, so please give me your opinions! Well that's it, enjoy! *edit* after rereading I feel like it was too half-assed so I shall edit it. **

I drop my basket of mushrooms and tuck myself behind a small thicket when I hear the trampling of hooves. I watch intently as a group of men on pure white steeds trot by, among them a handsome boy not much older than I. One could recognize him instantly by his striking features, he was Prince Legolas son of Thranduil. Commoners didn't have the privilege of seeing him often, he usually stayed within castle walls except on the rare occasions when he would visit the town folk. Something about Legolas made him so desirable for royalty and commoners alike, and wherever he would go there was sure to be girls trailing behind hoping to catch his eye. Today, however, no women were at his heels and the group of men moved quietly through the wood. Peering through the branches, I could just make out his long blonde hair resting on his shoulders. He peered at the woods around him, and it seemed for a moment that his gaze was fixed upon me.

Once I could no longer hear them near I stoop to pick up the mushrooms that had tumbled from my basket, Legolas' handsome face still fresh in my mind. I hug the basket closely as I venture home, where I place it on my doorstep. Soon I head towards the east side of town, where I can forget about my recent run in at the pub. The aroma of cinnamon welcomes me when I step into the dim-lighted bar, congregated by elven men and women alike. Pushing my way to the back, I am quick to find my companions at a table in the corner.  
"We've been waiting for ages, Lethuin. Where have you been?" my small friend, Morwen demands. I take a seat next to Elessar, who grins when he catches sight of me. Elessar is the only one in our small group who sticks out, apart from his bold mannerisms his hair is a dark chestnut color that contrasts with our own blonde locks.  
"I got caught up in the wood to the west, searching for mushrooms for my mother" I explain, unsure whether to tell my friends of whom I had seen.  
"Well never mind that now. She_ is_ here, isn't she?" Elessar says, "We got you a drink, by the way. Wine of course". I give Ellesar a grateful smile, and take the cup full of wine without hesitation.  
"Are you alright, Lethuin. You don't seem well" Morwen inquires, peering at me quizzically.  
"I do feel a bit off" I admit, "but it's nothing to fret about"

The rest of the evening was just filled with useless chatter and once it grew dark I leave my friends to return home. Instead of my usual path home, I venture towards the north to take a stroll in the woods. The darkness dims my senses, and the only lights to guide me are the moon above and the occasional fairy flitting by. The usual soothing forest becomes daunting, and the tall trees feel as if they are looming over me as I lose her way in the winding paths.  
"Why would a young girl like yourself be traveling the woods by her lonesome?" a voice sounds behind me, making me jump. I am slow to turn around, unsure of whom I may find behind me.  
"Why would a ma-" I turn to see who spoke, and my cheeks flush red when I see the stranger. Green eyes gaze down upon me, and an unforgettable smirk flickers across Legolas' face.  
"I'm so sorry, your highness" I blurt out, "oh my, where are my manners" I curtsy and smile unsurely, silently cursing myself for my foolishness.  
"It's quite alright...I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
"Lethuin. My name is Lethuin, your highness" I stammer.  
"A beautiful name. So, Lethuin what _are_ you doing out here" he asks, his smirk growing.  
"Thank you, your highness" I reply " and I am just taking a stroll"  
"Where is your home?" he inquires, taking a step closer.  
"To the west, your highness. I was on my way there actually now"  
"I don't think its suitable for a young women such as yourself to walk all the way without company" he proclaims, "do you mind if I join you"  
"Of course not, your highness." I motion him to my side and continue on my journey home.

**Okay well it's short but thats all for now. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a shout out to my friend Smith who helped me come up with the plot and other things for this story, his name on here is Manic Archmage**.

Legolas's presence is a discomfort. A single wrong word and he could execute me with a snap of his fingers.

"What is life like...as a commoner, of course" Legolas suddenly asks breaking the silence that had stretched on for a few minutes. I was pleasantly surprised at the Prince's boldness, and with those words my worries were gone.

"We do a lot of work, your highness. Something I'm sure you aren't very accustomed with" I answer him as bluntly as I dare, glancing up to see his amused reaction.

"There is plenty of work to be done as royalty" he scoffs

"Such as what?" I ask, stifling a laugh.

"We must make difficult decisions, handle wars, and perhaps the scariest among them all, we have lives depending on our every move" he states, more serious this time. Considering his words, I nod my head in agreement.

"You're right, your highness. I think I am much better suited for life as a commoner" I finally say

"You do realize that you are not required to call me that" Legolas chuckles.

"Call you what?" I question, peering up at him.

"'Your highness'. In fact, it's almost bothersome to hear that name at all hours" he explains.

"Well I don't think it would be fit to call you something else, but if you do insist what shall I call you instead?"

"Legolas would be fine, thank you" he answers, glancing down, and seeming to observing me.

"Well you told me what you do in the castle, so I only find it fit to share what we do in the village" I begin, "my father works as a blacksmith. He makes beautiful hand made swords, shields, and everything in between. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a few in the castle. As for me, I can usually be found scavenging for food...mushrooms in particular"

"What do you do for fun?" Legolas inquires.

"We often go to the pub just down the road from my home, mostly in the evening. In fact I was just there. I am sure there is much more fun in the castle" Legolas stops to contemplate what I had said.

"Actually, I can't think of a time since I was a child when I have had honest fun, although I do enjoy the horse stables. I can usually slip there in the early morning, or evenings." he smiles.

"I have always dreamt of having a horse!" I exclaim "the only animals I own is my cat and a lousy old goat" Legolas' face lights up with excitement "I could always bring you riding". I enjoy the thought of spending even more time with Legolas, whom i hadn't even talked to until this very evening.

"I would very much enjoy that, Legolas...I think that we might be nearing my road, so I best be on way. Will you be alright on your own?" I wasn't sure if Princes were fit to walk the woods on their own, Mirkwood especially.

"Of course I will, I do have a sword" he says, placing a hand at the sword handle on his hip, "and I swear I will be back to take you on a horse ride" He drops the hand at his sword and gently picks up mine, pressing it to his lips. He chuckles as blush creeps up my cheeks.

"Goodnight, Lethuin" he mutters, smiling down at me.

Before the sun had the chance to rise the following morning, I had already risen and gathered my baskets to bring to the woods. I spent a great deal of time wondering if Legolas' mind is clouded with thoughts of the prior night like mine is, causing my chores to be done clumsily. Throwing a cloth bag over my shoulder and a basket in my hands, I make my way to the east where I pick windell-berries. My cat follows behind hoping to catch a few mice in his journey. As I fill the bag my hands take on a purple color like the hue of the berry's juice, and after it is filled with the pink fruit I hang it from a branch so no creatures can reach it. Dipping a foot into the river's edge, I find that the temperature is perfect for swimming and I look around before carefully removing my long day dress. I already feel cooler with the garment gone, and plunge into the water. My cat jumps in after me before realizing Im in no danger and paddles back to the shore looking wet and helpless.

"Well look what we have here!" someone shouts from the trees. I cover my chest and scream, turning to see who is watching me.

"Elessar! How long have you been watching me?" I ask, exasperated. He laughs and steps from the forest's shadow.

"Long enough" he smirks.


End file.
